


Cold

by NerdInABlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cold gun, Hurt Rip, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInABlueBox/pseuds/NerdInABlueBox
Summary: Rip takes a shot that was meant for Sara.(Written before Fellowship of the Spear)





	

They had infiltrated the base. Despite the fact that they had all three parts of the spear, they didn’t know what to do with them other than to keep them away from the Legion. They were sitting in the temporal zone when they caught word from Gideon of a major time aberration on earth in 1971. It of course was an abandoned military base. They were going into the base, when, to their surprise, was an ambush. 

It was then that Sara saw him. Leonard Snart. He stood there, cold gun trained on her. Sara was frozen. She couldn’t move. She knew she had to, but she didn’t.  
From afar, she heard someone calling her name. It was Rip.  
“Sara! Move! “ yelled Rip. Sara didn’t move. Seconds passed. Neither her nor Snart moved a muscle. Suddenly, Snart pulled the trigger. She felt something collide with her side, and all went dark.  
When she came to, the fighting was still going on. In fact, only seconds had passed. She was disoriented of course, but for the most part, after looking over herself, she was fine. Snart had been knocked out by Mick, and the fighting seemed to be coming to an end. She made to stand up when she heard a groan to the left of her. She looked over to find Rip on the ground next to her, clutching his stomach.  
“Rip?” she asked. There was no reply.  
“Rip?” she asked again. There still was no reply. Sara crawled over to him to find the entire left side of his torso covered with white. She got a sinking feeling in her gut. He had taken the shot for her.   
“Oh my god, Rip!” His eyes were still half open, but they weren’t focused. He was shivering.  
“Sara…” mumbled Rip.  
“Hey, you’re gonna be okay.” reassured Sara. She touched the com and made contact with Stein, who was still on the Ship.  
“Get Gideon to prepare the medbay.”said Sara.  
Before he could protest, Sara stood up and finished off the last of the mindless soldiers the Legion had hired.   
“Hey Rip’s hit!” informed Sara.   
“Wait what?” questioned Ray.  
“Mick, you get Snart to the brig without losing him.” Mick nodded in acceptance.  
“Ray, help me get Rip to the Waverider’s medbay.” He came to where Sara was standing and started helping Rip up.  
“Everyone else, get to the Waverider as well. We’ll debrief there.” And with that, they were off, back to the Waverider.  
Ray bent down to help Rip up with the help of Sarah.  
“Hey, can you stand?” asked Sara.  
Rip attempted to, but collapsed the moment he did.  
“I’ll take that as a no.” said Ray. He kept his arm around his shoulders and used his other arm to get beneath Rip’s legs. Soon enough, the Legends were off on the 3 mile hike back to the Waverider.   
A mile in, Rip was struggling to breath. They put him down and sat him up to try to help the air flow. It seemed to help, as he took in a shaky breath, still not full. He was shivering uncontrollably now, blood staining his lips.   
“Rip?”  
He didn’t answer. Rip’s eyes rolled back into his head and he was on the ground, not moving.  
“We have to get there soon,” said Sara. “I don’t know how much longer he’s gonna last.”  
Ray through him back over his shoulder, and the group started running towards the Waverider.

 

Once reaching the Waverider, they quickly got Rip, now unconscious, onto the medbay chair.   
“Oh my god he’s not breathing!” Sara tried to keep her cool but this was getting to be too much.  
“Use the defibrillator!” shouted Jax.  
Sara quickly ran to get the paddles and Gideon initiated the shocks.   
One. No response.  
Two. No response.  
Three. Rip took in a gasp of air.  
Everyone visibly sighed.  
Sara and Stein started attaching various tubes to him as Gideon started the healing process.  
His heart rate lowered and his breathing evened out.

A few hours later, he opened his eyes. The medbay was empty. There was a dull ache near his stomach. He looked at his exposed skin. Despite some redness, he seemed to be fine. He removed the tubes from his body and tried to get out of bed. He quickly realized that this was not the smartest plan. His legs started to give way, but he caught himself on the bed. Just then, Sara was passing by. She peeked her head in to find Rip attempting to climb back onto the bed.  
“Rip!” she protested, making her way towards him.  
“I’m fine.” Rip tried to say. Sara grabbed his sides and hoisted him back onto the bed. He groaned, the injury still relatively fresh, although healed.  
“Sorry.” said Sara.  
“No reason to be, that was a bad idea on my part.”  
She nodded, agreeing with him.  
Disrupting the silence, Rip asked, “So what happened to me?”  
“Well,” replying Sara, “Leonard shot you with a cold blast that was meant for me,” she glared at him, “and that resulted in the lack of functioning organs in that entire area, hypothermia, dying, and minor lesions in your stomach lining and lungs. I wouldn’t eat hard foods for a week, if I were you.”  
Rip nodded, absorbing all this information. He pulled back the grey t-shirt he was now wearing and prodded the area. Grimacing, he looked back to Sara.  
“So when can I get out of here?” asked Rip, eager to get back to work.  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
“You can leave at any time,” interjected Gideon, “As long as all your systems are working properly.”  
“Well are they?” asked Rip.  
There was a hesitation in Gideon’s voice, which was odd.  
“Despite extreme tenderness and the still minor lesions in your body, yes, Captain, they are.”  
“Well good.” said Rip, starting to sit up.  
“I don’t think so.” said Sara, who was trying to get him to lay back down.”  
“Gideon said I can leave anytime.”  
“Well you will feel a lot better if you let yourself properly heal.”  
Rip ignored this and continued to sit up. Realizing that she was losing this battle, Sara decided to help him up.  
“This is a really bad idea on your part, Rip.” said Sara. Her arm was around his back, supporting Rip while he walked out of the bed.  
“Can you take me to my room, Ms. Lance?”  
“Fine.”  
They hobbled down the hallway. They passed Jax on the way.  
“Rip, are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?”  
“Yes I’m fine.”  
Jax didn’t believe him, but he kept on walking.  
Finally, they arrived at his room. Sara helped him sit on his bed and let go of him. He was breathing heavily and had a hand grasping his side.  
“Are you alright?” asked Sara.  
“Yes I will be.” He took in more deep breaths, still grimacing as he did so. He then pushed himself back into the bed. He just wanted sleep.  
“Alright then, tell Gideon to call for me if anything is wrong, alright?” asked Sara.  
Rip nodded, too tired to do anything else. Sara left his room.


End file.
